Republic City High School Life
by cutesarge112
Summary: Since Korra left the South Pole and moved in with Tenzin, he has forced her to go to shcool if she wants to stay in here. Now she's in school and befriends Bolin, Mako and Asami.
1. Chapter 1

I arrived at Republic City from the South Pole unannounced today and Tenzin wasn't very happy.

"Korra, you cannot leave without telling anyone. And since you're the Avatar you can get easily hurt, Korra!" Tenzin exploded.

"If you haven't noticed, but I'm fully capable of protecting myself," I said not as loud as Tenzin, but close enough.

"Fine, I'll teach you airbending now," Tenzin said calmly. " Under one condition."

"Which is," I said halting my cheering.

"You must attened Republic City High School."

"What?!" I yelled. "Attened high school! Are you crazy?"

"That's my one rule. If you don't like it then you can head back to the South Pole."

"Fine. I'll go." I can't believe I gave in so quickly.

"Good. You start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"

"The new school year starts tomorrow." Tenzin saw a look of worry on Korra's face that he has never seen before. "Don't worry, Korra. I'm sure you'll make a ton of new friends in no time."

"Really? Name one kid you know, my age, that would want to be friends with me. The _real_ me. Korra. Not Avatar Korra, but Korra," I said sadly.

"Korra, I'm sure make friends that want to be your friend for you, and not for your title," Tenzin said comforting.

"Thanks. Well I better head to bed. It's getting late and I have_ school_ tomorrow." And with that I headed off toward where I'll be sleeping.

The next morning came all to early. I was greeted rudely by the little airbending kids, Ikki, Meelo and Jinora. Let me tell you about them:

Jinora: The eldest, 13, quietest and nicest. Jinora always has her nose in a book. She's also very helpful and kind to everyone she meets, but she's still a teenager and can be loud and noisy when she wants to be.

Ikki: The middle child, 10, loudest and very noisy. Ikki always has something to say and is the exact opposite of Jinora. Ikki is also helpful, but in a different way. She wants to help people by airbending, instead of by hand.

Meelo: The, soon to be, middle child, 4, loudest and very playful. Meelo always is chewing on something and alike Ikki in a way. Meelo isn't helpful at all and loves to airbend using his farts.

Anyways, back to reality. Me getting rudely awaken to by the kids. Meelo did the unthinkable. He airbended my blanket and me to the ceiling, causing for a small crack in the ceiling.

"MEELO!" I yelled falling back down onto the bed.

The three kids ran out of the room super fast using their airbending.

I went to the door and shut it and went to my closet to pick out what I want to wear.

I can't decide between a light blue tank top with a water tribe symbol on it, black skinny jeans and a blue pair of high tops; a nice purple plain tank top, dark blue jean, black high tops; or a dark forest green tank top, black shorts, and green and black high tops. So I decided to ask Pema.

I went out into the kitchen to see Pema just get done making pancakes. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Pema, could you help me decide on what to where?" I asked.

"Of course, Korra," Pema replied following me to my room.

I showed her the ones I picked out.

"So, which one?" I asked.

"Hm. Well they're all good choices," Pema said nodding her head. "Try wearing one of each."

"Huh?" I was already confused and haven't even gotten to school yet.

"Here, try this." Pema took the black shorts, black high tops and blue tank top and put the together. "What do you think?"

"Wow! I can't wait to try it on," I replied.

"I'll head to the kitchen while you put it on." And with that she left.

I put on what she suggested and really liked it. Of course, now I don't know what to do about my hair.

'I'll let Pema decide.' I thought.

I left my room and headed toward the kitchen.

"So?" I asked Pema when I was in there.

"Looks great," Pema said. "Now, what should we do with your hair?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "How about we curl it?"

"No thank you," I said not wanting to look like a girly girl.

"Well, why don't you just let it be. Don't do anything to it," she suggested.

"Okay, why not."

After I ate breakfast I headed off toward school.

Once I got there I saw kids hugging each other and other kids in groups just catching up on what happened this summer.

I made it to the door without attracting too much attention to myself. I went inside and quickly went to the office. I was easy to find since you saw it as soon as you walk into the building.

"Hello," I said to the secretary. "I'm new here and don't know my way around. Could you please help me?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. Since I'm not a student, but I can assign you a student to help you around," she said nicely.

"Thank you."

"Name, please?" she asked.

"Korra Mittsuko," I replied.

"Okay, then Korra, here's your class schedule," she said handing me a piece of paper. "And Bolin Tuwoskuio will help you around." She pointed to the guy beside me.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Bolin."

"I'm Korra," I replied holding out my hand. He shook it.

"Okay the Korra. Looks like I'm your tour guide," he said happily. I quickly took a liking to him. "Can I see your class schedule?"

I replied by handing him the paper.

He quickly looked over it then smiled. "Looks like we have three classes together."

"Really? Which ones?" I asked happy that I would know someone in class.

"Reading, math and history," he said looking over the paper again.

"Cool."

We walked out of the quiet office and into the loud hallway.

"How would you like to meet my brother?" Bolin asked.

"Sure. What's his name?" I asked.

"Mako." Bolin started scanning the hallway and then drug me all the way over to a handsome guy standing at his locker.

"Hey, Bo," he said.

"Hey, Mako, there's someone I want you to meet," Bolin said.

"Ow, Bolin. You do have a hard grip," I said looking and rubbing my right wrist.

"Sorry," Bolin said sadly.

"It's okay. I'll get you back later." That perked him right up.

"I'd like to see you try," he said smiling. "Anyways, Korra this is my brother Mako. Mako, this is my new friend Korra."

I turned my attention Mako and our eyes met. His eyes were like pieces of auburn gold.

"Hi, I'm korra," I said lamely.

"I'm Mako," he replied taking his books out of his locker. "What classes do you have?"

I handed him the paper.

"Looks like we have five classes together," he said.

"What?!" Bolin exclaimed. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"What?" Mako asked.

"I only have three classes with her. What do you have?"

"I got math, science, gym, chemistry and life science."

"Well, looks like we all have math together," I said.

"Yeah. Speaking of math, that's our first period so we better hurry," Bolin said.

We made our way down to math class, but as I walked in I felt all eyes on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako's POV:

I made my way to my locker after I got my schedule from the office.

'I hope this isn't a going to a hard year.' I thought.

As I was putting my things in my locker I saw Bolin coming to me dragging a girl behind him.

"Hey, Bo," I said.

"Hey, Mako, there's someone I want you to meet," Bolin said.

"Ow, Bolin. You do have a hard grip," she said looking and rubbing her right wrist.

"Sorry," Bolin said sadly.

"It's okay. I'll get you back later."

I smiled at the thought of Bolin getting his butt kicked by a girl.

"I'd like to see you try," he said smiling. "Anyways, Korra this is my brother Mako. Mako, this is my new friend Korra."

I turned my attention to her and our eyes met. Her eyes were as blue as blue could be. It seemed like I was looking into an ocean.

"Hi, I'm korra," she said.

"I'm Mako," I replied like and idiot. "What classes do you have?"

She handed me the paper.

"Looks like we have five classes together," I said smiling to myself.

"What?!" Bolin exclaimed. I smiled at Bolin.

"What?" I asked.

"I only have three classes with her. What do you have?"

"I got math, science, gym, chemistry and life science."

"Well, looks like we all have math together," Korra said.

"Yeah. Speaking of math, that's our first period so we better hurry," Bolin said.

We all made our way to the math room. When we got there we saw the other kids finding their seat and getting out their notebooks and pencils.

"Class, take your seats," a female ordered.

Bolin, Korra and I got three seats toward the back. Korra on my left and Bolin in front of me.

"My name is Ms. Bei Fong, but you can also call me ma'am," she said. "I see we have a new student this year. Tell the class who you are." She was looking at Korra.

Korra stood. "I'm Korra Mittsuko. I just moved here from the South Pole." people around her gasped at her name. She sat back down and ducked her head, because of all the eyes and whispers around her.

"Yes, well, let's move on. Shall we?" Ms. Bei Fong said rudely.

Throughout the rest of the class Korra mainly kept her head down. When class was over Korra nearly ran out of the room.

I saw her bump into Asami Sato. She's Bolin's girlfriend.

* * *

Korra's POV:

When we were in the classroom we found our seats when the teacher told us too.

"My name is Ms. Bei Fong, but you can also call me ma'am," she said. "I see we have a new student this year. Tell the class who you are." She was looking at me.

I stood. "I'm Korra Mittsuko. I just moved here from the South Pole." people around me gasped; I don't know why. I sat back down and ducked my head, because of all the eyes and whispers around me.

"Yes, well, let's move on. Shall we?" Ms. Bei Fong said rudely.

I couldn't wait for class to be over. Once it was I ran out of the classroom and bumped into someone. I fell on my butt. And boy did it hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," I replied getting up.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there," the female voice said.

"No, no. It was my fault," I replied looking up at her.

"I'm Asami," she said.

"I'm Korra."

"Hey, guys," Bolin said wrapping an arm around Asami. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Bolin. I just ran into korra, while I was waiting for you," Asami answered.

"I didn't know you knew Korra?"

"Actually, I just met her right now. After I ran into her."

"Actually, I ran into you," I told her.

"Hey, Asami," Mako said popping up beside me.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get to class. Where ever it is," I said looking at the clock on the wall.

"What class do you have next?" Asami asked.

"Um..." I looked down at my schedule. "English."

"Great. That's my next class, too. Here, I'll show you," Asami said linking her arm in my and walking me down the hall.


End file.
